


It's Ragnor's Fault

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Time Travel Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Ragnor Fell Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When a drunken Ragnor sends Magnus into the future, he is both shocked and happy to see the life he has now
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Time Travel Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155
Comments: 27
Kudos: 210





	It's Ragnor's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is the time travel fic that moony1401 on Wattpad requested where either pre-COB Magnus or Alec are sent to the future. I decided to send Magnus because I normally use Alec for time travel fics and I wanted to change it up a bit. I hope you like it!

In hindsight, perhaps Magnus should not have insisted Ragnor go to the pub with him. Usually, it was Magnus's job to be the irresponsible drunk, however, Ragnor had decided to switch their roles for the night.

"I'm telling you, the 80's are simply not treating you well enough my friend," Ragnor slurred, poking Magnus with a green finger

"They are treating me better than many past decades," Magnus replied, trying to coax Ragnor out of the pub and back to his loft, "Besides, I don't know why you're suddenly so concerned with my welfare,"

"Because you're starting to calcify," Ragnor said, confirming the fear that had been creeping up on Magnus for the past few months.

Of course, instead of showing the appropriate concern (or letting Ragnor see how he really felt), Magnus told him, "I don't see why that's any of your concern,"

"Because, you're always so vibrant. Who else will annoy me as well as you?" Magnus had forgotten how sentimental Ragnor got when he was drunk.

"I'm not annoying!" Magnus protested

"You are," Ragnor said, "You're also trying to change the subject, which is annoying,"

"Fine, but I still don't understand why-" Magnus cut himself off when he saw magic begin to swirl around Ragnor's fingers. "Ragnor... what are you doing?"

"Sending you to the future,"

"What?! Why?!" Magnus demanded, trying to still Ragnor's hands, careful to avoid the sparks of magic flying off them

"So you can realise that you deserve to be able to feel again," Ragnor replied, as if it was as simple as opening a portal.

"I am sure there are much better ways to do this!" Magnus protested frantically as the sparks all flew towards him, too fast for him to shield himself from. His vision was engulfed in a bright light, and he felt oddly weightless. When the weird sensations stopped, Magnus opened his eyes and lowered his hands warily from where he had thrown them over his head protectively.

He was in the same New York street as he had been before, but there was no sign of his infuriating green friend. The cinema next to him proclaimed 'Men In Black 3, coming to cinemas May 24th, 2012'

It seemed that Ragnor's drunken spell had worked. Magnus had found himself in the future. Time magic was difficult though, it could only be undone by the person who had cast it, and he had no idea where Ragnor would be in the twenty-first century. Well, it was likely that he would be in his house in Idris, but Magnus couldn't portal there without the direct permission from the Clave. Of course, there were two people who would be likely to know where Ragnor was, one of them was probably working the night shift at a mundane hospital, and the other... was himself.

Not a lot of options there, especially not with how scary Cat was if you interrupted her working. Magnus could only hope that he still lived in the same place.

In a significantly worse mood (seriously, why did Ragnor think that Magnus's emotions were any of his concern?), Magnus trudged towards his apartment, preparing himself for the inevitable shock of meeting his future self. Honestly, the best he could hope for was that he didn't have company.

Once he reached the building he was relived to find that 'BANE' was still written on the buzzer, although he was confused as to why someone had added 'LIGHTWOOD-' in front of it. He assumed that the hyphen that connected the prestigious shadowhunter name with his own must have been a mistake. Though the question still remained, why would a shadowhunter, and a Lightwood specifically, ever want to live in the same building as a warlock?

Skipping the buzzer (he would much rather explain this face to face), Magnus made his way up the stairs to his loft and knocked on the door. He felt his stomach sink as the sound of high-heels drew closer from the other side of the door. Of course he had company.

He was quite shocked however, when the door was opened by a young shadowhunter woman who was the spitting image of Cecily Lightwood, except for her eyes which were a brown so dark they were almost black.

The woman looked at him in confusion, "Magnus? I thought you and Alec weren't supposed to be back for another hour or so... Actually, where is my dear brother?" the woman looked behind him, as if expecting to see someone else standing with him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but, who are you?" Magnus asked, already dreading the reaction he was going to get. It seemed that his future self knew this woman well enough to let her inside his home when he was, apparently, not even there. And she was a shadowhunter no less!

The woman looked at him with annoyance, "Not funny Magnus, seriously. After all we went through with Simon, memory loss isn't something I find funny. Besides, pretending not to remember your own sister-in-law is a low blow in any situation,"

Magnus hurriedly launched into an explanation, "No, it's not memory loss, Ragnor was drunk and sent me into the future. I'm from the 1980's and I genuinely don't know who you are," then the woman's words caught up with him, "Wait a second, did you just say _sister-in-law_?!"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Of course I said sister-in-law, you're married to my brother, remember? Unless you're not actually lying about the time travel thing, which I think you are by the way,"

"I'm not lying!" Magnus protested, his mind reeling from what she had just said. He was married in this future? To a man? To a shadowhunter? It was almost too much to comprehend.

"If you're not lying, then I'm sure you'll have no problem with me calling Alec then," Isabelle replied, pulling a slim black object out of her short burgundy skirt.

"I have no problem with that, in fact, I don't even know who this Alec person is," Magnus told her, exasperated.

"He's your husband," she said dryly, holding the phone up to her ear and lifting a finger to silence Magnus when he tried to speak again. The phone must have connected because she began talking, "Hey Alec, is Magnus with you?"

Magnus could hear the faint voice on the other side of the call, "Yeah, of course. We're at the restaurant. Why? Did the kids do something?!"

"Could I talk to him please?"

"Sure..." there was a pause before Magnus could hear his own voice say, "Isabelle, what seems to be the matter?"

The woman- Isabelle's eyes widened, and she looked at Magnus in shock before answering, "Well... I have a bit of a problem,"

"Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, if you have poisoned my children with you cooking I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but it certainly won't be good,"

Magnus was so surprised by the fact that he apparently had _children_ , that he almost missed Isabelle's response. "Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" Isabelle protested, "Besides, this problem is way weirder... Can you two just portal back? I'm sorry to have to interrupt your date, but it's also technically not my fault,"

Magnus's future self sighed, "We'll be right there,"

"Thank you," Isabelle said before hanging up and sliding the phone back into her pocket just as a swirling portal opened up in the middle of the room and two men walked out. One was the exact replica of what Magnus saw in the mirror, tall, with spikey black hair and golden-green cat's eyes. The other was slightly shorter, with messy black hair, pale skin scattered with black runes, and magnificent blue eyes. They both looked annoyed.

"This had better be good Izzy," the man with the blue eyes (Magnus assumed this was Alec) said

"I don't know about good, but it's certainly interesting," Izzy replied, stepping aside so that the newcomers could see Magnus. Both of them looked at him in confusion, Alec looking between Magnus and his future self, his eyebrows furrowed.

After a moment, Magnus's future self spoke, "Time travel, how... interesting,"

"It's Ragnor's fault," Magnus said, feeling the need to make it clear that he was not the one that had gotten himself into this mess

"Of course it is, I can feel his magic signature all over you. I'll send him a fire message and get him to come here and send you back to your time. Which, judging from your attire, is likely to be sometime during the 80's- the 1980's that is," Future Magnus waved him off as he quickly wrote a not and sent it up in flames. Of course, a fire message! How could have Magnus forgotten that? He could have avoided this whole debacle and had to wipe a whole lot less of his memories of this time if he had just sent a fire message directly to Ragnor!

The awkward silence that followed only lasted for a few seconds before two young children came running into the room. Each latching themselves onto the legs of future Magnus and Alec.

"Bapak! Daddy! You're home!" the youngest exclaimed, not seeming to have noticed Magnus yet

"Yes we are blueberry, but you and Rafe should both be in bed," Future Magnus said, picking the young warlock up and kissing him on the forehead.

"We weren't tired yet! ¡Queríamos esperarte!" the other boy said as Alec picked him up too, ruffling his hair.

"That is very sweet of you Rafe, but you do need to go to sleep mi hijo," Alec replied

"No sleep! Estúpido," The boy- Rafe- retorted, sticking out his tongue

Alec sighed, "If you don't go to bed now, then I won't take you to the Institute to see Uncle Jace tomorrow,"

Max and Rafe's eyes widened and they both looked to future Magnus, "But we wanna see Uncle Jace tomorrow! He said he was going to teach us how to fight the demins!" Max protested

"Then you'll have to listen to your dad," Future Magnus said, and Magnus was surprised by just how parental he sounded. He supposed it made sense, given that he had children, but there was something different between knowing something and seeing it before your own eyes.

"Fine," muttered Max

"Bueno" sighed Rafe and future Magnus and Alec both disappeared down one of the hallways, presumably to put their sons to bed.

"This must be pretty weird for you," Isabelle said once they were out of earshot

"It certainly is a surprise, yes. I just never thought that I'd get to have, well, any of this," Magnus replied honestly

Izzy's face softened, "You deserve to be happy, you know. After everything you've been through, everything you're going to go through, you deserve this life,"

"I- Thank you," Magnus said, how was it that the words of a near-stranger could have such an effect on him? He felt as if he might cry at any moment. Perhaps it was the comfort of it all, a life with someone he loved and who loved him in return enough to marry him, raising children with them, a bigger family, more people he loved, that made him feel so emotional. Never in his three hundred and ninety years did he ever think he would get to have a life like this.

The moment was broken when, just as Alec and future Magnus returned, another portal opened up and a familiar green figure stepped out.

Ragnor looked between Magnus and his future self before asking, "Magnus, what in the name of Lilith have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It's not my fault!" Future Magnus protested

"It's actually your fault," Magnus said, looking at Ragnor accusingly as a look of realisation dawned on Ragnor's face

"Oh... that time spell I did while I was drunk in the 80's," Ragnor sighed

"Yes that one, now can you reverse it?" Magnus demanded, as much as he loved the look of the life his future self had, he wanted to go back to his own time and get to experience it for himself when the time came.

Ragnor looked offended, "Of course I can reverse it, it's simple! Just remember to wipe your memories when you get back,"

"I will," Magnus assured him before looking to his future self and the two shadowhunters, one that loved him enough to call him his husband, and the other who seemed to love him like a brother, "It was lovely meeting you all,"

"It was certainly an interesting experience," Future Magnus agreed

"Definitely," Izzy laughed

"Yeah," Alec said, "Magnus, I want you to know that you have a whole lot of love waiting for you in the future, there is going to be some tough stuff too, but the good far outweighs the bad,"

Magnus couldn't find the words to respond, just nodded and hoped that it would convey how much Alec's-his future husband's words had meant. Alec seemed to understand, giving him a smile that made Magnus see just how his future self had fallen in love with him.

"Are you ready?" Ragnor asked, raising his hands, sparks of magic already beginning to fly off them

"I am," Magnus confirmed and in another flash of weightlessness and bright light, he was standing in his loft again, everything as he had last left it. No children's toys, no random steles, nothing to remind him of the life that waited for him. With a sigh, he raised a hand to his head and drew out his memories of the future. As much as it pained him to see them go, he knew it was for the best, he would get to see that life once he had lived it.

When Ragnor stumbled through the door, still incredibly drunk and asking him excitedly if his spell had worked, Magnus had no idea what his friend was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! As always, any feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
